Sorcerer's Stone
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: Though his muggle family forced him into a state of strict silence and though he held a small grudge against the Dursley Family for hidding an important fact about his parents and himself, young Harry Potter continued to be a kind and caring person whose life would change by the arrvial of a letter. Suddenly Harry went from being a nobody to being a somebody.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: Hello, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic and I am hoping that this will be as successful as my other Fanfics. Please do notify me if I get the facts wrong or any spellng errors that I know I may make. Enjoy reading.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Harry Potter characters... I only own possible OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Silent Boy Who Lived

_"Good Luck... Harry Potter."_

There's that voice again.

"Get up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia yells as she banged on my closet door, "Now!"

The sound of the lock from outside being opened and the stomping of my cousin, Dudley Dursley, on the steps above me finally made me leave my some what room. As I open the door Dudley rushes down the rest of the stairs and shoves me back inside. Something that I knew he would do, but am powerless to stop. Once I know that he is gone, I climb back out and slwoly walk into the family room. And just in time to see Aunt Petunia smothering Dudley. I roll my eyes as I pass by and head towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you start on breakfast, and try not to burn anything!" She ordered with a snare.

I snort inwardly at her useless demand, I never can understand why she continues to give me orders considering that I know all the things I need to do. I find it fun that they have an unusual need to order me around with the same old orders, of course there are times when there are new things they have for me to do. But other then that, everything is always the same.

"Hurry up!" Uncle Vernon shouted, "Bring me my coffee, boy!"

I sigh as I timidly poor the black coffee into his favorite white mug and add thirteen cubes of sugar with four teaspoons of milk. I hurriedly make my way to him and carefully hand him the plate with the hot mug.

"Be careful... it's hot." I whisper quietly, I doubt that he heard me.

Though, he must have considering that he grunted and set the mug aside. Waving me off, I silently walk back to the kitchen.

Dudley was upset that he only got thirty-seven presents this year, one less than the gifts from last year. Aunt Petunia, being the dotting mother she is, promised to get him two new presents when we come back from the zoo.

"Listen here boy." Uncle Vernon said, pulling me harshly to the side before I got in the car.

"..." I stare at him in the eyes and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"No funny business or you won't get any meals for a week!" he threatened.

I nod in reply as he huffs and orders me to get in. We arrive at the zoo and Dudley hurries out. He's rather excited to the see the animals, especially since it has new additions. The first one we saw was a boa, a snake from Birma. Dudley was very rude to it.

"Sorry about him... he doesn't understand what it's like to have people press their ugly faces in on you." I say quietly.

The Boa winks at me, as though it could understand what I was saying. I chuckle at myself as I look at the information about it. It was born in captivity. No family, just like me. I was about to say something to it, but Dudley shoved me out of the way.

"Mum! Dad! You've got to see what this snake is doing!" he says.

I huff in irritation and glare at him, then suddenly the glass keeping the Boa in captivity disappeared causing Dudley to fall in due to loss in balance. The snake slithers out of its prison and comes to me.

"Thanksss." it, he, hisses and bows his head.

"Anytime..." I whisper as he passes me.

Uncle Vernon pulls me by the ear as we walk into the house. He shouts at me and asks me what happened, but I refuse to anything besides one word; magic.

"There is no such thing as magic!" he whispers harshly with a red face.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, and just like Uncle Vernon had promised, I didn't get anything to eat. The next day something else happened that was unusual; I recieved a letter. Taking the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon, I begin to open the neatly envloped letter but Dudley snatched it from me.

"Dad! Harry's got a letter!" he shouts.

I groan to myself as I stomp my way to them and present my hand to Uncle Vernon in clear claim that the letter was mine.

"Who would send you a letter?" he scuffed with laughter in his voice.

He turns it around and his eyes go wide. Before I could catch a glimpse of who sent it, he crumpled it and threw it into the fireplace.

But everyday, after the first day I recieved the letter, there have been more and more. Until Sunday came, the one day that mail doesn't come and that was the reason for Uncle Vernon being so happy. Too bad who ever sent those letters didn't know that. The house was soon flooding with letters. And I grabbed one as I ran towards my room, but Uncle Vernon caught me.

"That's it! We're going away!" he shouted, "Far away! Where they can't find us!"

And move we did; to an isolated island with a small shack in the middle of a raging sea. I drew a birthday cake on the dirt floor I was sleeping on, I was just finished drawing the eleventh candle when Dudley's watch alerted me to the time; twelve A.M.

"Make a wish, Harry..." I whisper to myself and blow the traced cake away.

Not a minute after I made my wish, banging at the front door began. The strong, loud banging woke up the others. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came downstairs, uncle was carrying a riffle and with a trembling voice asked who was there. Then the door fell to the ground with a loud thud, and in stepped a massive man. Grunting as he picked up the fallen door, he turned and apologized.

"I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon demanded loudly with a weak voice.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." the stranger said as he bent the riffle upward.

Uncle fired the gun only for the bullets to preice through the ceilings. Then the stranger looked at Dudley and greeted him, but he called my cousin Harry. Dudley stutters his reply claiming to not be Harry, which I'm glad of. I sigh and walk around the corner I had hidden in. I raise my hand and wave.

"Well of course you are." the man says happily, "I have something for you! 'fraid I might have sat on it on some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine, just the same!"

He then pulled out a white box with a thin purple ribbon keeping it closed, he boasts about baking it himself; words and all. I open it and see a nice looking cake, though it is a little creaked down the middle. Looking up at the man I small and bow my head in thanks.

"It's not everyday a young man turns eleven." he replies merrily.

Once he sat on the old couch that Dudley had been using as a bed, the man pulled out his faded red umbrella and somehow, as if by magic, lite the fireplace with it! I set down my first ever present on a side table and walk towards him. Once I reach him, I tug on his rain coat.

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself!" the man exclaimed guessing what I wanted, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He looks at me and tells me that I should know all about this Hogwarts place, which I don't and reply to him by shaking my head. Hagrid looks at me strangly.

"No? Blimey, Harry, haven't you ever wondered where your mum and dad learned?" Hagrid asked bewildered.

I tilt my head in reply and shrug slightly.

"You're a wizard, Harry." he said in a gentle but serious tone.

"A... a what?" I whispered in reply shocked, forgetting about being silent.

"Oh so you can talk!" he says happily, "I was beginning to worry there."

I shake my head rapidly in denial.

"Well, Harry, did you ever make something happen? When you were mad or scared?" Hagrid questioned.

I realize what he asked and my eyes widen in realization, I had made the glass to the Boa's cage disappear on Dudley's birthday. I didn't know how to explain that. Hagrid looks at me and nods with a smile. He gets up and hands me an envlope. I open it.

'Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-'

I read the letter mentally, until Uncle Vernon came around and said I wouldn't be going.

"We promised when we took him in that we'd put an end to this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon stated hotly.

They knew? They knew. They knew!

Aunt Petunia looks in my direction and I catch her eyes, fully aware what was being shown in mine.

"Of course we knew. How could you not be?" she spits, "My perfect sister being who she was, my mother and father were so... _proud,_ the day she got her letter."

She glares at me as though I were my mother, and I glare at her allowing every bit of malice I felt towards her and her rotten family to seep into my stare. Though she continues to glare at me, I know, she's trembling. I can feel it.

"We have a witch in the family, they say. Isn't it wonderful?" she continues trying my patience, "I was the only one to see her for what she was; _a freak_!"

She continues on and brings up my father, revealing that they were blown up instead of being in a car crash like they had told me years ago. I was infuriated! What else have they lied to me about?

"A car crash!? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter!?" Hagrid shouted my question with a level of anger of his own.

"We had to say something." Aunt Petunia replied coldly.

"It's an outrage!" he stated angrily, "It's a scandal!"

"He'll not be going!" Uncle Vernon stated both he and Aunt Petunia smiling smuggly.

"Oh!" Hagrid exclaimed sarcastically, "And I suppose a great muggle like yourself are gonna stop him, are you?"

I look at him questioningly, and he stares back at him; apparently muggle is a magical being term for non-magic fock.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my fat cousin carry away my birthday present.

"This boy has had his name down since the day he was born!" Hagrid stated quite proudly, "He's going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. And! He'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore."

" I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore... in front of me." Hagrid said threateningly as he pointed his umbrella at my foolish uncle.

Looking back at my cousin, I snort loudly and roll my eyes as Dudley scarfed down the chocolate cake; just like a pig would with leftover rubbish. Hagrid must have seen as while, he moved his umbrella to Dudley and a blue light hit his arse. A second later a pig tail appeared. I chuckle at the Dursleys panicking.

"I'd appreciated it if you keep silent about this." Hagrid said to me quietly, "Technically, I'm not suppose to do magic."

I nod as he looks at his pocket watch and his eyes widen ever so slightly. Hagrid turns around and plops open the door, and tells me that we should be leaving. _We_. After he looks at me and smiles, I hastily follow after my new friend.

...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: It was very interesting writing chapter 2... well, I hope you enjoy reading. Oh! And a Happy New Year!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any HP character**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Silent Boy and His Friend

The young raven haired boy, as he read over the list of things he'll need, walked beside a large male. Sighing, Harry tugged on Hagrid's coat sleeve and waved the letter in the air frustrated. Hagrid, who quickly grew to understand the boy's strange ways of communicating, smiled.

"You can find everything... if you know where to go." he said cryptically.

Huffing at the half-giant's answer, Harry followed Hagrid as they entered into what looked like a normal pub. Inside it was dimly lit and crowded. The young boy shrunk back into his large friend once they entered.

"Ah Hagrid! The usual I presume!" the Bartender shouted over the noise.

"Not today, Tom, on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid said putting a comforting hand on Harry, "Taking young Harry, here, to buy his school supplies."

"Bless my soul... it's Harry Potter." Tom said bewildered.

Everything was quiet as everyone in the pub looked at the boy and he pressed farther into Hagrid, who gently squeezed his small shoulder in reassurance. Inhaling, Harry walked a little away from his safe place, Hagrid, and shook hands with those who came up to greet him. He smiles politely and bowed his head in greeting. Then a man with a purple turban stepped timidly towards Harry.

"Oh, Professor Quirrell! I didn't see you there." Hagrid stated as he stood behind Harry in an almost protective manner, "Harry, this is your teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry's emerald eyes widened in understanding, he smiled and held out his hand shyly. Quirrell stared at it fearfully as he held his hands tightly to his chest.

"Fearful subject... n-not that y-you n-need it, e-eh, P-potter?" the professor stuttered.

The boy, though smiling, held a confused look in his eyes. Looking at the time, Hagrid ushered Harry to the back exit excusing himself and the boy from the pub. Walking outside, Hagrid tells Harry that he's famous. Watching as his large friend tapped the umbrella on the brink wall, Harry grunted.

"Well... I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you that, Harry." Hagrid said apologetically.

Harry huffed and nodded stiffly. Chuckling at the young child, Hagrid continued to hit his umbrella on the wall. Soon the brinks started to shift and a door way appeared, leaving Harry to stare at it in wonder and amazement.

"Welcome to Daigon Alley!" the half-giant said happily.

The two walked through the arched door way, succeeding in entering the wizarding world. Harry was too busy looking around the place, only barely listening to Hagrid telling him what and where to get things. Finally coming back from daydream, Harry tugged on Hagrid's sleeve and shrugged his shoulder with a worried expression once the man looked at him.

"There's you money, Harry." Hagrid said pointing to a large building, "In Gringotts, safest place... next to Hogwarts of course."

Nodding in acknowledgement, they walk into the wizard bank. Inside there were these strange looking creatures, short and scary. Harry grabbed on to Hagrid's sleeve once more and pulled himself closer to his protector. The man glances down at the boy and smiled faintly.

"Those are goblins, Harry, best to stay close." he whispered, "Clever, but nasty, creatures goblins are."

Pressing himself even closer to Hagrid, Harry gazed around until they came to a stop in front of a higher desk where Hagrid spoke to an elderly looking goblin. He stated his and Harry's business, and the goblin rose from his seat.

"And... does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" it asked looking over at the boy.

"Oh! Wait." Hagrid said as he searched his coat, "Ah! Here it is, the little devil!"

Presenting the key to the goblin, he pulls out a letter claim it came from Headmaster Dumbledore. The goblin stayed silent for a while before acknowledging what the half-giant had said. Harry and his friend rode on a mine cart with another goblin until they arrived to Volt 687 which the Potter Family Safe. Opening the door, it is revealed to have millions of gold coins. After the amount needed for school and a little pocket money, Harry and the other two head off to the other volt that held something important.

"Volt 713." the goblin announced.

Harry poked Hagrid's arm and pointed to the volt as he tilted his head, making his bangs hide the lightning bolt scar.

"Can't tell you, Harry," he replied apologetically, "Strictly Hogwarts business..."

Nodding in understanding, the three got out of the mine cart and proceeded to walk towards the volt.

"Stand back." the goblin politely ordered.

With no key, it opened the volt and inside was a small package which Hagrid stepped inside to grab. Tucking it safely inside his coat, Hagrid turned to Harry.

"Best to keep this between us, eh Harry?" he said questioningly.

Harry nodded firmly with a smile, and they leave the wizard bank after thanking the goblin. Walking around Harry points to the first thing he needs; books and quills. Hagrid quickly maneuvers Harry through the crowd and gets to the store that has books and quills. Harry laughs as Hagrid carries him on his broad shoulders so that the boy could get the quill that he liked.

"You should get the stuff that you like, Harry." Hagrid said to him gently once he placed him back on his feet, safely on the floor.

Smiling in thanks, Harry points to the next thing he'll need; school clothes.

"Wouldn't happen to know what size you are, would you?" his friend asked.

Harry shook his head, and pulled on the over sized shirt he was wear then the belt that was holding the big pants up. Hagrid frowned.

"Alright then, we'll just get them tailor at the store!" he said merrily.

Smiling, the boy paid for the quills and books. Attempting to carry them, and failing due to the heavy weight, Hagrid smiled as he reached for the books.

"Here, Harry," he chuckled, "Carry the quills and ink, I'll carry the books."

Harry scratched the back of his head with a thankful smile. They walked through the crowd as Hagrid, being the taller of the two, looked for the clothes store. Finally finding it, he ushers Harry inside. It took them a while to find a decent size for the raven haired boy, seeing as he was so small. The shop owner tailored it to the best fit though the school rob was still a size too be for Harry, the outfit match the petite boy nicely. Thanking the tailor, they moved on to the next and finally necessarily on the list; a wand.

"You'll want Ollivander's, finest wands!" Hagrid exclaims as he carries his young friend's books and clothes, "Why don't you go in? I have one last thing to do."

Nodding Harry walks into the store nervously as he sets his supplies down. Going to the front desk, he sees no form of bell or other noise maker to alert the store owner to him being there. Sighing, the boy looks around.

"Hello?" he says in a slightly louder than usual voice.

"Ah," a stranger says as he rolls over on a ladder, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

Staring at the old man climb down the ladder steps and talk about his parents, which Harry eagerly listened to. Walking back to the waiting boy Ollivander handed him a wand.

"Well, give it a wave!" he said enthusiastically.

So Harry did, and a rose vase shattered to bits.

"Nope! Nope, apparently not…" the man said turning to retrieve another.

Harry gently placed the wand down. They tried again and again, but no wand seemed to be a match for the young Potter. Ollivander traveled to the far back of his shop where he picked out a very old box with dust caked on to it.

"I wonder…?" he said curiously.

Presenting the interesting wand, with red engravings of phoenix feathers, to the boy who barely touched it and a light shone down on him. Harry Potter had found a wand.

"Curious… very curious." Ollivander exclaimed cryptically.

Harry looked at him questioningly and the elderly man, with fading eye sight, gladly proved an answer.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander explained, "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"… and… who owned it?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why." He replied cryptically.

Harry appeared to want to know more and Mr. Ollivander was glad to supply as much information to the boy as he possibly could.

"But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all," he said, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great."

Just as he finished speaking, there was a tapping at the shop window and a call for Harry. Turning from the elder man, Harry spied Hagrid outside holding a birdcage with the most beautiful white owl he had seen in his life. Smiling happily, the young wizard paid Ollivander and all but skipped outside to meet his new friend.

"Well, go on, give her a name!" Hagrid said joyfully.

"Hedwig…" he whispered as he stroked underneath her chin.

Finally done with all the shopping, the now party of three headed for a quiet place to eat where Harry found out more about his fame and the own responsible for his scar.

"He's name is V..." Hagrid started and the boy stared at him encouragingly, "Alright... he's name is Voldemort."

Putting his wide hand over the usually mute child, Hagrid continued to speak.

"Don't say his name. It was dark times, Harry." he said quietly, "Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody... not one... except you."

"M-me?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead." Hagrid replied between bits of his soup, "A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse."

After their lunch the trio headed for the train station. Buying Harry's ticket, Hagrid and he walked towards the platforms when the half giant looked at his pocket watch.

"Blimey! Is that the time!?" Hagrid exclaimed alarmed, "I'm sorry Harry, but I'll have to be going! Dumbledore will want to be seeing-"

He cut off slightly as he patted his chest where he had placed the package that was in Volt 713.

"Well, he'll be wanting to see me." He finished handing Harry his ticket, "Make sure to get on your train."

Staring at the ticket that read platform nine and three quarters, the boy looked at it strangely and turned to see Hagrid but only to find that the latter had suddenly disappeared. For a giant he sure moves quickly.

Sighing, the young boy pushed his cart carrying his supplies to the platforms. Staring intently at the ticket he had been handed, Harry looked between platforms nine and ten. He hadn't dared to ask anyone for help, for what happened if it were a muggle he asked? He stood there for a while until a group of redheads came to stand next to him, the mother directing who to go.

"Alright Percy, you first." she said and off went a tall boy.

Harry stared in slack jawed awe as the boy, who was named Percy, ran right through the wall between nine and ten.

"You're next, Fred." she said pointing to two boys who looked exactly the same; twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" exclaimed the boy on the far left of where Harry stood.

"Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother…" the other said dramatically with a sigh.

"Oh!" the woman said, "Sorry George!"

"I'm only kidding, I am Fred!" he said chuckling.

He ran through the wall, quickly followed by George or at the least the one Harry thought to be George. Soon the woman sent the last one through.

"Alright, Ron, you're next… you are Ronald right?" she asked jokingly.

"Hardy har, har… bye mum." The boy said and passed through the wall.

Walking up to where the boy had stood not a moment ago, Harry breathed in deeply. Before he could try, the woman called out to him.

"Dear, are you having troubling getting through?" she asked politely.

Harry nodded sheepishly, blushing as the young girl that was with the woman smiled brightly at him.

"First time too, huh? All you have to do is walk right up between nine and ten." she said kindly, "Best to go at a run."

Harry nodded determinedly.

"Good luck." The young girl said cheerfully.

He sent her a shy smile and ran towards the solid brick wall and when he opened his eyes, Harry saw a different world. A normal looking train, but with platform nine and three quarters painted neatly on the front.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I tried to make it as long as possible, but I'm trying to make this story as long as I can.  
**

**Please review, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
